Someday I'll Talk About It
by Lacrymosa243
Summary: Jaime and Christine died and the girls were sent to Miss. Hatties. But Jaime is not the birth father. Gru is about to get the most unexpected thing of his life.
1. Prelude 1221

**Ok so I'm just saying this so I won't be deleted. I don't own Despicable Me or any of the characters, except for the ones I have made up. I however think that Margo is eleven in this story, Edith is eight and a half, whilst Agnes in three. So enjoy and when your finished, review? Please?**

* * *

Jaime waited pateintly outside of the operating room in the hospital. He was nervous of course, Edith tugged on his jacket.

"Daddy is mommy ok? She's been in there for a while." Edith asked, while fixing her short blonde hair. Edith was only five years old, and her older sister, Margo was eight years old.

"I'm not sure honey," he replied with his New Jersey accent. He had no way on how to tell his two-soon-to-be third half child. You see Jaime Salse could never make a baby with Christine Renaldo. He couldn't. His doctor even told him when he was young that there would be no way possible of him ever making a baby. Yes, he fathered the two girls but he was not the father. Christine wanted a baby so badly. So when he told her about the fact that he couldn't make a baby, she was saddened.

So she got a surrogate to help. Well this was the third time that the same guy helped. Christine had blonde hair, a heart-shaped face and her chocolate brown eyes. Well Edith got blonde hair and blue eyes from the surrogate. Margo inherited the heart shaped face and light brown eyes. I'm not sure what will happen to my next child, well half child.

"Jaime Salse, can you come in please?" a nurse said, snapping Jaime out of his daydream. He got up and told Margo and Edith to stay where they were. He walked into the room to see Christine to be holding a baby girl, with dark hair and dark brown eyes. She looked like an angel.

"I'm going to call her Agnes Marie." Christine said, "but you asked me to tell you who the father is. His name well he only goes by one. Gru."

"Intresting name." Jaime was sarcastic. He hated this Gru now.

"But Jaime, I just want to say one thing: I'm not going to make it." She said. She handed Jaime the child. "No, please Christine. Please! Stay with me!" She was fading, he grabbed her hand and held on. She however went to sleep. For good.

"Daddy, why is mommy sleeping?" Edith walked in. Jaime gulped not knowing what to tell his children. Jaime had heart problems and he felt his heart break as the love of his life was dead before him.

xxxx

Four Years after the Death of Christine.

Jaime was growing old and tired. Margo was only eight years old when he died from a heart attack, eleven months after Agnes was born. She believed him to be her full dad. She was upset when they put him in the ground. She knew he wasn't coming back. Right after the funeral, a lady who was somewhat overweight took her and her two sisters to Miss Hattie's Home For Girls.

They were rushed into a room. Three beds and one wardrobe.

Edith, before her father died was given a pink hat. Margo, a picture of her mother. Agnes was given nothing but a jar of glitter, Jaime knew how much she liked unicorns and sparkles. Thats probably the reason why she got a jar.

"Ok, well I think we should sleep in order of birth. So I'll sleep on the left side. Edith, you'll sleep in the middle," Margo said.

"Yea yea whatever." Edith said while adjusting her hat.

"Agnes, you'll sleep on the right side of Edith. Is that ok?" Margo continued on.

"Yes! I like that way!" Agnes said who was only one and a half. They went downstairs for dinner only to realize that Miss Hattie, only made bad potatoes and fishsticks. Meanwhile, she ate a full turkey dinner.

Life was unfair for the three sisters at the orphanage, never being adopted. Miss. Hattie always put them in the box of shame whenever they didn't reach they're 'qouta' like selling cookies were supposed to go to them anyway. Other girls were adopted at least once every two weeks.

Nobody adopted Agnes because of the over active imagination and simply they didn't want to tell her that unicorns did not exist.

No one adopted Edith because she always wanted to blow things up. And because of her hat, which was dirty by the time she turned eight. Of course it would be dirty. It's been four years in the orphanage.

And no one would adopt Margo, simply because they thought she would be trouble.


	2. Haunted

"Girls! Girls! This is not exeptional! You've been here for three years, and no one has adopted you yet. Why?" Miss Hattie asked the three sisters.

"Because we are not perfect." sighed Edith, who was not even close to perfect. The little girl in the pink hat was a tomboy who enjoyed making mud pies. I mean it was normal. For a three year old.

"We can try and reach our quota tomorrow.." Agnes suggested.

"Excellent idea Agnes, but if you fail, box of shame for the three of you. If you somewhat make it, you'll be punished with kitchen duty." Miss Hattie cleared her throat due to the fact that she had a bad cough.

"We understand." the three girls said monotonic.

"OK go make me proud tomorrow." Miss Hattie said and brushed them off as if they were pieces of hair that she had on her sweater.

As they walked up to their room, Margo didn't say anything. She just thought of her possible father or mother. Why wouldn't anyone adopt them? Most of the potential parents at the orphanage have always looked at they're file but never actually adopted them. She just wanted someone to hug and have the parents tell them I love you. If it was a totally creepy parent, she wouldn't mind. Well maybe a little. But it wouldn't bother her too much.

xxxx

Today was the day they were going to try and:  
A) get adopted  
B) try to sell as many cookies as possible.

Margo knew that both objectives were impossible but she was going to try as hard as hard as she could.

"Uh what time is it?" Margo asked but realized that both of her sisters were both in bed. Sleeping of course, it was 6 am in the morning.

Margo got up and walked out of their bedroom. Miss Hattie wasn't there at the moment. She always had Justine, a fifty year old, whom was the night manager take care of us girls after she left for home, every night at eleven o'clock. She always had to see if one of her orphans were on the eleven o'clock news for an amber alert. Would she care? Not really.

Margo tiptoed down the hallway so she wouldn't wake anyone. She opened the window that had a fire-stair case outside and she walked up the stairs. When she got to the roof, she found a place that she would sit whenever she needed to think. She had blankets, and some cases of food up here. Her sisters usually knew where she was whenever she would disappear.

Margo stared out into the horizon. She always looked at the same place. A suburbia that had a awkwardly placed house. There was one light on most of the time in that house. She always wanted to see who lived there for some odd reason. She turned on a portable radio.

"Good morning DC, it is 6:30 and we have chaos in Giza, Egypt. The great pyramid of Giza has been stolen! Every country is in panic and is wondering, who did this? More importantly, which super-villain did this? More in forty minutes." A radio broadcaster announced and then they played If My Heart Was a House by Owl City. She turned it off. Who would steal a 80 Foot Pyramid?

.oOo.

Gru was waking down the park sidewalk when he saw a boy crying over an ice cream. He decided to make this kids life even more miserable. He pretended to pity him at first then he made him a balloon dog. The kid was enthralled. Gru placed his finger to his chin. He then pulled a pin from his jacket and popped the dog. The kid was stunned. Gru then pushed him and walked away.

On the way out of the park, he saw three girls. One with glasses, wearing preppy clothing. One was wearing a pink hat and had blonde hair. The last however was carrying a unicorn and had her hair sticking up, making it look like she had a horn. He was curious.

He passed by the three girls on his way to get a coffee.

"Hi Mr." said the preppy one.

"Uhm hallo tehre," he said awkwardly. "Hasn't yur mothar told ya not to talk to strangas?"

"No our mom is dead. You talk weird." said the one with the pink hat. Gru sighed.

They pointed out his flaws. Like everyone but the minions and Dr. Nefario does.

"Yas I talc weird. I know dese. I ahm Russien howeva."

"Do you like unicorns?" said the little unicorn randomly. He stared at her akwardly.

"I beest bee goin, have a hiddeeous dai." He said and then left.

He walked into the coffee shop and noticed the long line. He sighed at this. His day was perfectly fine until he ran into the little girls. Why did they look so familiar? He pulled out his freeze ray and froze everyone in line. He then took the muffin and the coffee and left happily.


	3. Chasing Cars

**YAY! CHAPTER THREE! I am so happy! I was thinking of actually saying no to this story but then last night I had a dream about this chapter. Now this is the one that I wanted to save but I figured the audience needs to be explained. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me even though it is my obsession :(**

* * *

When Gru arrived home, Fred was watering his grass. That man is an idiot, Gru throught. I would freeze ray him, but it's out of ice. He sighed at that then walked to the fence.

"Hahahahahaha, hey Gru." he said with a chuckle. Gru sighed once more. "How ya doing?" The quirky man said.

"Hallo Thred. FYI, yur dawg haz been leaving BOMBS over my yard. I don't appreciate zit."

"Sorry(!), Oh you know how dogs are, they go where ever they want to go!"

"Unlezz they're dead." Silence from the quirky man.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA IM JOKING! Oh but zit it true. Have a good one Thred."

"Uhm yea you too Gru. Oh hello little girls!" Gru froze in the door way. He peaked around to see the three girls he met earlier. Were they following him?

"Hi Mr. We're from Ms. Hattie's home for girls and we are selling cookies so we can have a better life. Would you like to order some?" The tall, annoying preppy one said.

Gru slid into his house and opened the window enough so he can hear what Fred and the three little girls were talking about.

"Uhm well what kinds do you got?"

"We got MiniMints, Choco Swirlies, and Coconutties." said the blonde.

"Oh my, Choco Swirlies and Mini Mints are my favorites!" exclaimed the odd man.

"Are you going to buy some so we can have a better life?" asked the toddler. He looked at the girls with pity and nodded.

"Yay!" exclaimed the toddler.

Gru shook with chills running down his back. He didn't understand why they looked so familiar. It really bothered him. He then shut the window and took off his jacket. He walked into his living room with his alligator sofa, and moved Kyle, his well mutant dog. Once he sat down and was about to take a bite of his chocolate chunk muffin, the doorbell rang.

"Oh you've got to bee pulling on mi leg!" he said in frustration. He put the muffin down and went and grabbed his mace. He walked to the door with the mace over his shoulder like a baseball. Once he was at the door, he glanced over his shoulder and saw his news paper articles about him stealing something or doing something evil.

"Hello? Cookies for sale!"

"Go away; I'm not home..!"

"Uhh yes you are, I heard you." the pink hat girl jumped up doing a creepy face.

"Ah! No you didn't, this iz a recordig."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is. Watch this. Leave a mezzage, beeeeeep." someone kicked the door causing him to go down in pain.

"Goodbye recording message."

"Come on Agnes, obviously he isn't there." said the preppy one. He opened the door.

"Uhm, Agnes?"

"You know my name!" she screamed with excitement. "But you said you weren't home."

"Zat was my recording. I was on za toliet. Uhm, just a simple question, what was you mother's name?" he asked her pleadingly.

"Edith! Margo!" she yelled. The other two girls came running back.

"Yes Agnes?"

"What was our mom's name?"

"Christine Renaldo."

Gru's heart started to hurt. That was the girl that he actually loved. Back in junior high, he fell so hard for her. Then when they graduated junior high, they spilt up. It was only eleven years ago when she needed a guy to help her have her first child. He volunteered because no one else did. He was the happiest guy ever. Having the girl he loved in his comtrol. She had her first child who was assumed to be a girl.

This guess was now confirmed because of this young lady standing in front of him. She had her heart-shaped face, but his jaw. He looked at second girl, the one with the pink hat. Same thing happened. Her helped her out but she had her blonde hair, but his blue eyes. The small one, again she had her colour of eyes, (same with the preppy one) but his colour of hair. When he was younger he had brown hair and then it turned dark on him. He said thank you then shut the door on their faces.

He then returned to his couch to find Kyle gone.

"What?" he asked himself out loud. He then grabbed his muffin bag and CLAMP. He looked down to see Kyle attached to his arm.

"KYLE. BAD DOG. LET ME GO. BADDD. RELEASE!"

"Gru!" Gru turned around to see Dr. Nefario.

"Ah Docter Nefario!"

"I know how you must be feeling,"

"Yeah, Christine's children showed up," Gru muttered

"But in my eyes, you will still be the best and most interesting villain."

"Docter waht happened?"

"Some fellow villain stole a pyramid! He's making all other villains look... Lame." Gru was gawking. He made a decision. Forget the girls...

"Assemble de minions!"

* * *

**So what did you think? INTENSE!**


	4. I'm Still Breathing

**So I got two reviews so far for the last chapter. . what you don't like my twists? Well if you want dark I'll give you dark. After all, I have the most darkest mind in my entire family. :D Ok I'll get to the main point. The beginning of the chapter is from Margo's POV while Gru announces his next big plan: steal the moon. [If you haven't seen it yet, then SHAME ON YOU! Go watch it and come back to this story. iTunes has it on for 4.99$]**

* * *

**xxxx (which means Margo)**

Me and my sisters were wandering around in the streets. I was carrying the order form when we saw a bus stop. I had dug through my pockets to find five bus tokens. I will keep two for later, the young lady thought to herself. It was dark and the last bus wouldn't come until 8. Yay, a half an hour left. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Edith hopped on the bench, helping Agnes crawl up. I squirmed onto the bench thinking it was disgusting but was else could we lose? Our health? We sat up on the bench.

"Hey Agnes, why did you ask us for our mom's name and then gave it to Creeper McCreeper?" Edith asked her younger sister.  
Agnes shrugged.

"He was just wondering."

"He looks vaguely familiar." I said, speaking up in a few moments.

"What do you mean?" Agnes asked.

"Well before you were born, mom had shown me pictures of her grade 8 graduating class. There was a guy named Gru Senchocki. I believe mom told me that he dropped the name after high school. But he looked the exact same as the guy in the yearbook." I explained.

"Doesn't mean he's the same person Margo. For all we know he could be another person." Edith pulling her hat down to her eyebrows. "He could of left the country and never came back!"

"Margo, I'm cold." Agnes said awkwardly breaking the conversation about the weird guy.

Margo stared at her younger sister and pulled out an emergency sweater out of her side bag. She passed the ugly yellow sweater-which-she-stole-from-Ms. Hattie-for-yelling-at-Edith-for-still-wearing-that-blasted-pink-hat. She smiled at the moment where Ms. Hattie looked like she was losing her mind. I had washed it so it didn't have her chirpy chihuahua, Marko's scent all over it. It had shrunk a little and when Miss. Hattie had first seen it, she had thought it was hers but realized that she had taken us girls to a salvation army thing. She let us on.

"Edith, I know you may be right, but we can never tell! He could be a complete double or something! Besides mom said he was nice but mistreated by his mother."

"Do you not remember what happened to the joker? He had EVERYTHING! But he was mistreated and turned evil. Reason A: He looks creepy. Reason B: his house looks weird. HES EVIL!"

Margo slammed her face in her hands and shook her head. The bus arrived after awhile an the driver let them on for free. After they got off they started to walk to the orphanage. A raven was sleeping on the hand rail, Margo saw. She held Agnes' hand while Edith splashed around in the puddle.

"Edith!" Margo said after Edith had splashed them after jumping in a small puddle. "Stop it!"

"What? I'm just walking..."She then stuck (I can't spell stook .) her tongue out and dragged her feet. She caught up after a moment and they flung the doors open.

Margo walked lightly while her other two sisters, trudged, and skipped. They walked right to the line where Agnes accidentally over stepped but stumbled backwards.

"Hi Ms. Hattie, we're back." the three girls said in unison.  
Ms. Hattie huffed then turned her chair.

"Hello girls!" she said sarcastically.

"Did anyone come to adopt come to adopt us while we were out?" Agnes asked anxiously.

"Let me think... NO." the three girls frowned apon this news. Then Edith did the unthinkable. She pulled a mud pie out and placed it on Ms. Hattie's desk.

"Edith! What did you put on my desk?" she asked, acting like a little girl.

"A mud-pie," replied the eight year old.

"Your never going to get adopted Edith. You know that don't you?"

"Yea I know..." she sighed and looked down.

"Good, so how did it go girls? Did we meet our qouta?"

"Erm, sorta. We sold 43 Mini Mints, 30 Choco Swirlies and 18 Coconutties." I said with a weird smile.

"Huh, you say that like it's a great sale day... LOOK AT MY FACE. DO YOU STILL THINK IT'S A GREAT SALE DAY?" She got into their faces. Lady is weird...

"18 Coconutties. I think we can do a little better than that... Don't you? Yeah, we wouldn't want to spend the  
weekend in the box of shame, would we? No..."

"No, Ms. Hattie." they all replied.

"Good, now go clean something of mine."

They stalked off and when they were about to enter the hallway to the bed rooms they saw their friend Penny.

"Hi Penny." they all muttered.

"Hi guys.." she said and then they shut the door.

* * *

**.oOo. (Gru...)**

Gru grabbed a water from his fridge. He looked out the window, mostly looking directly at the moon.

"I'll have zou zomeday but four now I shall sleep." he said then he headed up to his bedroom. Once he opened the door he noticed Dave trying to get up on his bed. Gru curiously raised an eyebrow and spoke up.

"Uh, Dave? What aer you doeng?" He asked.

"Uh... Mesa bachi ase et fa tays Boss." he said weirdly. Gru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dave eveery time you get a bad dream you peull deze."

The little minion awwed and Gru thought of something.

"If I leet you zleep at de end of mah bed will you leef me alone?"

The minion nodded and Gru helped the minion up. Gru pulled his sheets up and hopped into his bed. He felt akward having Dave at the end of his bed, but he shook it off. He drifted into a peaceful slumber.

The moon, he kept on seeing. But then his dream changed. He saw the girls. He saw Christine. She was sitting on a bench reading a book while the girls were on the school's play structure. This was they're old school... He thought. He walked over to the bench and coughed.

"Iz deze spot open?" he asked. She nodded and put the book down. Her blonde hair twinkled in the sunlight. Her big brown eyes and little nose were the centre piece of her face.

"Hi Gru."

"Hello Christine."

"Just a question."

"Yeez?"

"Why didn't you take custody of the girls? They're 50% yours as they are of mine. Your DNA and mine created three beautiful girls."

"I dedn't know they wer leveng.." he mumbled. He was disappointed. They were his and he didn't even take them in.

"They live at Ms. Hattie's home for girls. You would be happier with them than you would be taking the moon. That's why you wanna take it. To impress your mother. Gru I love you, but you have to choose."

"I choose da moon." she started to cry and she stood up and walked over to the girls. They vanished. The only girl he ever loved was gone and this dream turned out to be a nightmare.

* * *

**So I know it was a long time since I updated... :P but what did you think? I have been very busy with my schooling (we just switched time tables and we're still getting a lot of homework...) and my best boy friend (we're not in a relationship, even though I love him MORE than a friend.) is moving to South Carolina. I just found out today. So my next chapter might be a tad late but if you know what I'm feeling than you would understand... besides. We're in Ottawa. .**


	5. Imaginairy

**This entire chapter is told by Edith. No Margo, just Edith. It's like what happened when Vector was buying the cookies... And how pedoish Vector is... XD I know me and my friends absolutely HATE Vector but he reminds me and my friends of one of our friends... XD**

**I said at the end of the previous chapter that my guy friend is moving. Now I have 6 (two who aren't sure yet.) friends who are moving. F*** My Life. Basically, sorry for the language but it's sad, two to South Carolina, One who might be going to News Brunswick, One who might be going to New England, One to England and one already moved to Denmark. I hate my life at the moment so this chapter might be more angrier. RAWR.**

**BTW. Gru can't be Gru's last name, he must of had a last name BEFORE...**

**Edith = X)

* * *

**

X)

(Edith)

I was having this dream. Yeah a dream, I was in China. In a field. With a Panda Bear. I don't know why I like Panda Bears so much but they are my friends. So like I was saying or thinking... I was in the field with a Panda Bear named Pablo in China. He was holding a Taco. My dream was changed. I was at a school, and my mom was there. She was talking to him. I was on the swings. My hat kept sliding off my head. I looked at him. He had the same colour of eyes as me. Light blue. Almost ice-ish. I woke up panting. I looked around. I grabbed some candy from under my pillow. I slid a peppermint patty in my mouth.

"This should induce the dream again. I need to ask him something." I muttered. Agnes was stirring. I flopped back down and passed on into my dreams. I was in the playground where I had previously dreamt I was before. He was just sitting there, his head looking down. He had a tear run down his check.

"Uh Hello." I spoke without even realizing it. I slapped my hands to my mouth. He was startled but looked up at me.

"Um, Hallo Leetle Gurl." He said in his accent.

"May I sit beside you?" I asked walking up to him.

"Shure." I hopped on the bench. We looked at eachother for a moment.

"What iz yur name?" he asked me.

"Edith Marie. Yours?"

"Gru." He said, then he looked at the willow tree.

"Did you happen to know my mother? Christine Renaldo?" I asked, my voice breaking. I didn't want him to confirm my worst fear.

He nodded.

Worst fear has been confirmed.

The scenery changed. We were in Halloween Town. Like from _Nightmare Before Christmas_, not _Halloweentown_. We were in the graveyard where Jack was singing _Jack's Lament_.

"So. How exactly did you know her?"

"Shee and I went too scool togethar."

I looked down. Change of clothing. I was wearing a 19th Century Dress. It was light pink and had splots of black on it. Gru continued to wear his normal clothing.

"Uh Edeth? May I show yoo sumtheng?" he asked me. I nodded. He pulled out his wallet. He pulled a picture out of his wallet. He handed it to me. I looked at it. It was a faded picture of a young boy and a young girl. He was wearing a tuxedo. She was wearing a pastel blue dress. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. He had blue eyes and brown/blackish hair. He had a pointed nose.

It was Gru and her mother.

"Uhm, Mr. Gru... Did you love my mother?"

He shut his eyes. Then nodded. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. I did."

Edith gasped at this.

"But my mom... Jaime, the guy who was my dad had brown eyes and red hair. Where did I get the blue eyes... Mr. Gru?"

"I am... not telling you."

"Please?"

"Yoo cannet teal yur sesters."

"I'm alright with that. Now tell."

"Ok the truth iz Edeth... I am your biological fathar."

Edith woke up panting. She was sweating. She pulled her hat off. A tear slid down her face.

* * *

**Well I know. You would have the same reaction. R&R? Please?**


End file.
